


Family Is Forever

by WinterXAssassin (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Bromance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutie pies, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, F/M, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Blame Tumblr, I love filling prompts, Jealousy, Kissing, LMAO, Librarian Steve, Nat and Steve sing a duet, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Piggyback Rides, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pregnant Natasha Romanov, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Red Room (Marvel), Sadness, Smut, Spidey is a funny and clueless nerd, Spidey makes a decent babysitter, Steve is a little shit, Steve is a master at piano, Steve is so stupid sometimes, Team as Family, Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, aaah these prompts are great, cuteness, give me more prompts, goodbye kiss, lots of AUs and stuff, sleeping things, some not so steamy things, some steamy things, such is the life of an Avenger..., these guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WinterXAssassin
Summary: Various tumblr prompts that will go here in this nice collection :D   Prompts now closed





	1. Romanogers + first time not so glorious

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of prompts filled from my ask on tumblr, yay. Who knows how many I'm gonna fill in. Rating may go up later, and remember folks, if smut isn't your cup of tea, there will be a warning at the top of each smut-filled chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating** : M  
>  **word count** : 501  
>  **prompt** : Romanogers + ‘The first time not always is so glorious’  
>  **requested by** : _akurotori_ on tumblr
> 
> Oooh, boy. I sure hope I did this well, hehe.

Natasha gave him this _look_ , and he couldn't help but swallow audibly. 

"Why do you look like you're about to kill me rather than have sex with me?" Steve asked sheepishly, unable to keep his eyes from roving over her curvaceous form, which tonight was covered by a sleek black mini dress that stopped just above her knees, a neckline that dipped low enough to show off her cleavage, and figure-hugging enough that it showed off how good her ass looked.

"Well now, Rogers," Natasha began seductively, walking towards him. "I'm not gonna kill you, but wouldn't you think I'm certainly at least gonna devour you, hmm? I'm more than the Black Widow they made me; you've told me so countless times. So I can certainly devour my mate without intentions to kill him - this time around."

The blonde chuckled softly and captured her lips with his. The kiss was soft and chase at first, but they gave way to their lust and it became a battle for dominance using tongues, lips, and teeth. Both were gasping for air when they parted, and Steve was pretty aroused. "Yeah, you still need more practice on how to kiss." Natasha remarked, nodding to herself.

"Are you  _kidding_ me? I thought that I was good enough!" Steve protested, his hands already lightly grasping her hips.

"You  _are_ talking to the master, here. But don't worry baby, you'll learn quickly enough. You didn't flail around so much that time." Natasha brushed the pad of her thumb across his lower lip, and then pushed him backwards onto the bed, before practically ripping his shirt in two in her hurry to get it off. Steve certainly knew that if she had strength like his, his shirt would be in two pieces instead of one right now.

Natasha purred and ran her hands all across Steve's chest, feeling his hard-packed muscle beneath his fingertips, and after her hands came her lips, trailing kisses onto bare skin. She then leaned down to give him a passionate kiss on the lips, and leaned into his touch when his deft fingers began unzipping her dress, wriggling once it was unzipped to help him get it off.

"My my, you  _are_ very beautiful indeed," Steve hummed in appreciation, giving her neck a gentle nip. More kisses, and hands roaming everywhere was next on the list, and then the pair were both fully naked. It didn't take long for their bodies to be joined together as one, but just as they were about to start  _actually_ having sex, Steve's stomach growled loudly, reminding him that he hadn't eaten for some time, and Natasha groaned and let her head flop onto his chest.

"Uh, you do realize that I can't exactly do much on an empty stomach," Steve told her sheepishly, and Natasha smacked his arm.

"You stupid  _ass_ ," she whined, but didn't even bother to move even though Steve was still inside her.

"Oops?" Steve offered, and Natasha smacked his arm again.


	2. Romanogers + dancing lessons + All I Ask by Adele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating** : G  
>  **word count** : 878  
>  **prompt** : 'Nat teach Steve how to dance as they dance to the song that totally fit their relationship. All I ask by Adele. Romanogers prompt please ++kisses included.’  
>  **requested by** : _castielgurl_
> 
> Such fluff and total cuteness!

Steve promptly answered the knock on his apartment door at eight o'clock in the evening. He was surprised to see Natasha standing there, red hair peeking out from underneath a blue hoodie that looked rather large on her tiny frame - perhaps it was his. He raised his eyebrows in silent question _'_ _why are you here when you said you were gone?'_ Natasha smiled and shrugged, and then quietly asked to come in.

After she shut the door behind her, she turned to Steve with a much smaller, shyer smile on her face that made her jade green eyes twinkle. "I decided that I'd better see you before I go into hiding... a longer goodbye, I suppose."

Instead of responding to her surprising -  _and heartwarming_ \- statement, Steve looked her up and down and asked, "Did you sneak into my apartment just to take that hoodie? Because about two days ago the bedroom window was open, and I was sure that the wardrobe was out of order..." Natasha ducked her head, stray strands of hair falling over her eyes, and Steve smiled because  _darnit_ she was  _so adorable_.

"Yeah, I did. Because it's warm and... it smells like you." she admitted, her voice so quiet and shy that Steve barely heard her, and he felt touched by the fact that she actually missed him and so had stolen his...  _favourite, dammit Natasha!_ .... hoodie. "So, did you ask that nurse out? Sharon?" she asked suddenly, and Steve groaned under his breath, because of course she just  _had_ to ask about his nonexistent love life... again. The blonde shook his head, giving her a crooked grin. "Nah, I guess I'm still lookin' for the right partner. Although I have a feeling I know who she is already."

"Well, I have an idea about finding you a nice partner... a dance partner. How would you like to learn how to dance?" Natasha offered, meeting his gaze head on.

A blush coloured Steve's cheeks, and he cleared his throat, feeling awkward. "A... dance partner? You don't seem like the type to... why would you... Are you really willing to teach me how to dance? I might step on your feet... I've got two left feet and all."

"Don't worry, Rogers, you can't be that bad. Besides, you're learning from the best," Natasha assured him, and Steve smiled with relief before going to set up his stereo. He took Natasha's phone which she held out to him, plugged it in, and played the song that Natasha had requested he play, telling him that it was a nice song to listen to, and good for dancing with a partner to.

It didn't take long for the two of them to work out the correct positions, and although Steve was warm already thanks to the Serum, he felt even warmer with Natasha in his arms, her head resting on his chest. A tingly feeling started up, and he quickly matched that to feelings of being in love with someone, and the ability to have them close to you. Natasha guided him through the steps, and much to Steve's relief, he only stepped on Natasha's foot twice, to which he profusely apologized - although both times she lightly brushed it off, saying that it didn't hurt that much anyway.

He noticed that Natasha was humming to the music as they swayed, and he couldn't help but smile and kiss her forehead, focusing on the lyrics.

_I will leave my heart at the door_   
_I won't say a word_   
_They've all been said before, you know_   
_So why don't we just play pretend_   
_Like we're not scared of what is coming next_   
_Or scared of having nothing left_   
  
_Look, don't get me wrong_   
_I know there is no tomorrow_   
_All I ask is_   
  
_If this is my last night with you_   
_Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_   
_Give me a memory I can use_   
_Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_   
_It matters how this ends_   
_'Cause what if I never love again?_   
  
_I don't need your honesty_   
_It's already in your eyes_   
_And I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me_   
_No one knows me like you do_   
_And since you're the only one that matters_   
_Tell me who do I run to?_   
  
_Look, don't get me wrong_   
_I know there is no tomorrow_   
_All I ask is_   
  
_If this is my last night with you_   
_Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_   
_Give me a memory I can use_   
_Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_   
_It matters how this ends_   
_'Cause what if I never love again?_   
  
_Let this be our lesson in love_   
_Let this be the way we remember us_   
_I don't wanna be cruel or vicious_   
_And I ain't asking for forgiveness_   
_All I ask is_   
  
_If this is my last night with you_   
_Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_   
_Give me a memory I can use_   
_Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_   
_It matters how this ends_   
_'Cause what if I never love again?_

"What is this song?" Steve inquired, his voice so soft and barely audible because he didn't want to risk breaking the spell they were in. Natasha smiled and continued humming, her eyes now closed, and when she finally spoke, her lips barely even moved at all - it seemed that she didn't want to break the spell either. "It's called  _All I Ask_ by Adele. It's one of my favourites."

"It's nice," the blonde commented, and Natasha made a soft noise in agreement. They continued to sway gently, dancing slowly, even after the music had stopped, because the spell they were in was too hard to break. When Natasha finally seemed to realize that it was getting late and she should go, she moved away from Steve, only to be stopped by him when he gently cupped her face in his hands and gave her a tender kiss on the lips.

"I love you," he breathed out, not realizing what danger his words could put their relationship in. However, there was no danger, as Natasha reciprocated the kiss, and then responded in kind.

"I love you too." Steve smiled and kissed her again, a bit more passionately this time, and when they parted again, there were tears in Natasha's eyes. "I'm sorry, Steve... I have to... go."

" _Stay_ _,_ " was Steve's breathy plea, and instead of leaving like he thought she would, Natasha paused in her trek to the doorway, glanced at him, and nodded, before continuing to walk to the door - but to take her boots off instead of leaving the apartment. She then padded to him, barefoot, and pressed her lips to his, melting into his embrace as his arms wrapped around her to pull her closer, and she felt a wave of peace wash over her.


	3. Romanogers + librarian Steve flirting with Nat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating** : PG-13 (honestly it would have been G but the idiots who are Steve and Natasha decided that some swearing was required, so I bumped it to PG-13 lol)  
>  **word count** : 807  
>  **prompt** : 'Romanogers prompt: Steve is a librarian and he's supposed to be helping Natasha find a book, but who says he can't flirt while he's working?'  
>  **requested by** : _greenfleeze_ on tumblr
> 
> Nat is an adorable nerd; help me. This made me laugh  
> (also my Cockatiel decided to harass me as I wrote this on my laptop. silly little birb)

Natasha sighed and pushed her glasses up her nose after they had slid down for the umpteenth time, and started to browse the romance books, because she couldn't find the book she was looking for in the nonfiction section, and had given up her search once it had turned half-assed. She rolled her eyes as she passed all the clichéd romance novels that she absolutely couldn't stand, and began checking out the more newly-released romance novels that were more her taste.

"So, I see that you've bypassed all classic romance novels and gone straight for the new stuff. Not an old romantic at heart. Such a shame, really, because you almost look the type." A smooth, masculine voice made her jump and clutch her hand to her chest, startled, before turning to face the person who had spoken.

He was tall and handsome, with clean cut features, handsome blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair spiked up messily. His teeth were perfect and white as he grinned at her, and he seemed to be quite fit, if his muscular stature and broad shoulders were anything to go by. "Need a hand with anything, ma'am?" He spoke again, his warm baritone causing butterflies in her stomach.

_Ma'am. Who even said that anymore? Is this guy for real?_

The redhead immediately blushed and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, ducking her head. "Um... No... Well yes, actually. I was just looking for, uh..."

"A fairly new release romance novel?" the blonde librarian -  _Steve_ , his nametag read - guessed with a soft chuckle that made Natasha's heart flutter.

Natasha shook her head, biting her lower lip. "No, uh...  _fuck_... I was actually looking for ..." She blushed further before continuing, "I'm looking for  _What To Expect When You're Expecting_ by Heidi Murkoff, Arlene Eisenberg, and Sandee Hathaway."  _Gosh, she sounded like an idiot, and now what would Steve-the-librarian think of her? Pull it together, Romanoff, you've seen cute guys before!_

_Yeah, but not as cute as this librarian is._

Her request seemed to take Steve by surprise and catch him off-guard, because he raised his sandy eyebrows, looking surprised. "Are you saying that you're-...?" He left the question unfinished, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Pregnant? No... Hell no. It's uh... It's actually for my friend. Shit... Now I'm fumbling... this normally isn't like me, I'm sorry if this seems awkward and now I'm rambling... I'll just shut up now." Natasha's cheeks were a flaming mess, and she was sure that her neck was red as well.  _Why did she have to make a fool of herself in front of this cute - fuck, no, hot, definitely hot - librarian._

"Ah, I see," Steve chuckled, and then gave her a reassuring smile. "Well, don't worry, we do have one copy that's unborrowed, but some silly person put it in the wrong section, so that's probably why you couldn't find it. "I put it back about five minutes ago. Want me to go get it for you?"

_He is so sweet... Ooh, I wonder what it would be like to kiss him..._

_Natasha, no! Don't think like that! What would Clint say if you told him you kissed a stranger? He'd think you're an idiot!_

_Stop listening to your overprotective best friend and ask him on a date..._ then _you get to kiss him! See? Plus it'll keep Barton happy anyway._

The redhead cleared her thoughts, and gave Steve a shy smile. "That would be great, thanks." she answered, and Steve winked -  _winked!_ \- before walking away. He came back fifteen minutes later with the book, and then she followed him to the counter where the book was checked out. Natasha was all set to leave, when Steve called after her. "Hey, how would you like to go out for lunch some time?"

_Oh my goodness, is this guy a mind-reader? Nat, just say yes, say yes, say yes...._

"Sure, that would be great." Natasha slipped Steve a piece of paper with her name and number on it, and he beamed and gently took her wrist to write his own number on it, and the redhead barely suppressed a gasp at the jolt of electricity she felt from the contact, and then she thought on how his hands were big and warm  _and wouldn't it be nice if they walked in the park and held hands because his touch seems really nice and I want to kiss him so bad...._ She shook herself out of her thoughts, and smiled at Steve, thanking him again for his help, and watched him go off to sort out another customer who needed help finding a book.

As she left, Nat glanced over her shoulder, and she only had one thought about the view:

 _Hot damn that man has a fine ass_.


	4. Romanogers + Piggyback rides

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating** : G  
>  **word count** : 706  
>  **prompt** : ‘Prompt 1: Natasha likes to ride on Steve’s back all the time. He complains about it, but she knows he really likes it.’  
>  **requested by** : _anonymous_ on tumblr
> 
> I love writing Steve giving Natasha piggyback rides. Such cuteness!

Steve hummed as he poured milk onto his cereal, and sat down to eat at the table. It was 7 am on a Sunday in Avengers Tower, and nobody was up yet except for him, so he was all alone in the kitchen/dining area. He was quite happy to have a little bit of alone time before the others got up; when they eventually got up, they were noisy and cranky and were always telling him to make coffee if he wanted to speak to them. It got on his nerves, just a little.

However, he wasn't alone for long. About fifteen minutes later, a sleepy-looking Natasha padded into the kitchen, made herself a cup of coffee, and promptly vanished again. Another ten minutes passed and Natasha came back, looking rather wide awake and chirpy. Turns out that Natasha was a morning person as much as Steve was; he often saw her whenever he got up to sketch the sunrise, and she would sometimes end up in his sketches, silhouetted against the beautiful morning sky.

"Hey Rogers, wanna go and do something fun?" she asked perkily.

"Sure, what kind of fun thing do you have in mind?"

* * *

As it turned out, doing something fun today was heading to Central Park for a walk, buying hot dogs and ice creams for lunch, and finally, a walk through Central Park Zoo. Which required Natasha asking for a piggyback ride. For about the umpteenth time this week.

That was a new favourite habit of hers, asking Steve for a piggyback ride. And since he couldn't say no, especially not when she gave him puppy eyes and stuck out her lower lip; he  _always_ caved and let her ride around on his back. He often grumbled about it, making up some excuse like "stop wearing me down, Nat" or "Naaaat, I gave you a piggyback ride two hours ago; my back is hurting", but whenever she gave him her most adorable pleading face, he sighed and gave in.

Just as much as he complained, though, he actually secretly  _enjoyed_ giving Natasha piggyback rides. He liked the feel of her small weight on his back, legs dangling down his sides, arms around his shoulders as she held on tight. She was like a little spider monkey, to be honest, and it was really freakin' adorable when she made her begging face each time she asked. And he liked the fact that  _he_ was the only one she asked for piggyback rides; she never asked from anyone else, not even  _Barton_ , and he was her  _best friend_ \- for longer than Steve had ever been. So he felt a little pride over the fact that Natasha was asking  _him_ , and he felt his heart flutter just a little, because really, a piggyback ride was kind of a gesture of trust, and it now showed how much the two trusted each other.

So he obliged her once again, and when a nice old lady stopped him and asked if they were together, he went red-faced and his mind short-circuited for a few moments. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Natasha piped up from her position on his back and said, "Yes, we've been dating for about three months now. He makes me very happy, and I love him with everything that I am."

The old lady smiled and said how wonderful it was to see a young couple just enjoying being together and taking a walk through the zoo, and when she bid them goodbye, Steve let Natasha slide to the ground, staring at her in utter disbelief. "Natasha, what the  _heck_ was that all about? Saying that we're  _dating?_ How can you  _lie_ to a little old woman, and a particularly nice one at that?"

Natasha only gave him a secretive smirk, her jade eyes twinkling, and inquired rhetorically, "Rogers, haven't we  _been_ dating for the last three months?"

Steve just groaned and let his head thud forward to gently rest on the glass surrounding the gorillas' enclosure.  _Of course they'd been dating for the last three months, but it had taken him all of those months to actually_ work out _why Natasha kept asking him to do "fun things" all the time!_


	5. Romanogers + morning after Nat's nightmares & discovery of sleeping Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating** : PG-13  
>  **word count** : 838  
>  **prompt** : ‘Prompt 2: The morning after Natasha has a bad dream, she discovers Steve is in her bed and his hand is on her breast.’  
>  **requested by** : _anonymous_ on tumblr (the same anon who requested prompt #4)
> 
> *giggles mischievously*

_Red blood, red hair, red flames from the fire_

_Dancing girls, girls with guns, girls sparring, girls begging to be spared, girls snapping other girls' necks_

_Cool metal hand, smooth metal of a gun_

_Fire, flood, snow, storm_

_No sunshine, only darkness and an eternal Russian winter_

_No happiness, only perpetual sadness_

_Trainers giving a nod of approval, trainers correcting, trainers punishing_

_Learning English, sleeping handcuffed to beds, being fed meagre rations, being taught how to blend into society_

_Blood on snow, blood on the floor, blood in the sheets, blood on the skin, blood washing down the drain_

_Blood will never wash off, red in her ledger, so many innocent deaths_

_Caught in the crossfire, running, running, no escape_

_BANG!_

* * *

Natasha awoke the next morning, tired from a sleep filled with dark dreams that were both memories and nightmares. She glanced over at the clock on the nightstand, reading the time, and then flopped back onto the pillow, letting her eyelids fall closed and exhaling a soft breath.  _Eight o'clock. Surprising given the amount of nightmares, but not too bad this time around. You're getting better, Romanoff, don't deny it. But it will take time; time and patience, and you must learn to utilize both._

She sighed and scrubbed a hand over her face, opening her eyes again, but just as she was about to roll over to try and get in just a little more sleep, she gasped when she discovered one Steve Rogers fast asleep next to her. And not only was he fast asleep, but he also had one hand on...

"Steven Grant Rogers, why is your hand on my breast?"  _Yeah, that_. Okay, sure, it was kind of a nice feeling, the way he was gently grasping her breast in his sleep, but really, she had been wanting to distance herself from Steve for some time now, and him sleeping in her bed  _with his hand on her breast_ wasn't exactly the way to put a stop to it. So she had to give him a gentle reminder that he should be sleeping in his own bed, not hers.

A pair of blue eyes hazily blinked open to look at her, and then his sleepy baritone rumbled out from between those soft pink lips - _that she could kiss senseless and dammit, focus Natasha!_ \- "Wh-? Nat? Whattimeizzit?"

"Eight o'clock," she answered promptly, and then she gave him a gentle nudge, casting her eyes downward and making sure he followed her gaze. "But you didn't answer my question. Care to explain why you were groping me in your sleep, or why you're even in my bed in the first place?"

Steve cleared his throat, looking awkward, and red crept up his neck and cheeks. "Uhm... Well, the thing is, I heard you having pretty vivid nightmares as I was making my way back to my own bed last night, and when I came to check on you, you were kinda in the throes of a bad one, thrashing about and all that... I tried to wake you but I couldn't, and so when I slipped into bed beside you, you stilled and then cuddled up against me. And as for the hand on your breast, I uh... I don't really know what that was all about. Subconscious thing... I might've mistaken your b... breast for a pillow."

Natasha arched an eyebrow, and propped herself up on one elbow, her expression cool and showing that she was about to tease him with what she said next. "Oh really, Rogers? A subconscious thing? Are you sure it wasn't you dreaming of both of us naked in bed together, doing things that only lovers do?" she asked in a sultry tone, her lips curving into a lascivious smirk, and she batted her eyelashes for effect.

When she saw him swallow heavily, Adam's apple bobbing, she knew she had him hook, line, and sinker. "Wh-What? No, of course not. Why would I think of you that way, when I only ever think of you in the friendship capacity?"

"Did you seriously just  _friendzone_ me, Rogers?" was what the redhead asked next.

"Friendzone? No, gosh no, Nat, I would never... Um... I mean... Well, you know..." The poor soldier seemed so lost for words that Natasha dropped her teasing and became serious again, patting his bicep and giving him a catlike grin.

"Relax, Rogers. I was only messing with you. I don't mind if you only think of me as a friend. I mean you  _are_ looking for the right partner, after all, and I don't think that I'm the one."

This time it was Steve's turn to raise an eyebrow. "What makes you so sure?"

Natasha was taken by surprise, her lips parting as she read his expression. "What...?"

"Natasha, how would you like to go on a date with me? Tonight?" the soldier asked, giving her his best smile, blue orbs twinkling.

The redhead's answer surprised her. "I don't see why not. It's gonna be fun."


	6. Romanogers + Nat is good enough for Steve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating** : G  
>  **word count** : 924  
>  **prompt** : 'Nat tell Steve she not good enough for him and she about to leave. He stop her and kiss her desperately in front of elevator. Then release her. She ride elevator in but she could not stop smile while she touch her lips. He knows she wont leave.'  
>  **requested by** : _castielgurl_
> 
> Because we all know that Nat _is_ good enough for Steve!  
> 

The redhead shook her head, a sad smile on her lips. "Forget it, Steve. I've got red in my ledger and you don't. I don't want to taint your... pure heart. Besides, love is for children, and even if I did love... I'm not good enough for you. You deserve better." With that, she turned to go, but gasped when Steve grasped her arm and spun her around to face him, before slamming his lips onto hers. The kiss was fervent, desperate, but short, and when it was over Steve released her, stepping back and wearing an expression that made him look like a kicked puppy.

Natasha stepped into the elevator, and when she smiled again, this time it was a happy smile. She couldn't stop touching her lips because of that one simple kiss. It was so short - although longer than their kiss on the escalator - but it held so much promise... so much feeling. And with that, she decided to let herself go - shed her old life like a snake sheds its skin, and embrace her new life wholeheartedly. Starting by entering a relationship with the man who had lost so much and deserved to be loved just as much as she did.

As soon as the elevator reached the ground floor, Natasha pressed the button to go back up to Steve's floor, and she saw him just retreating into his quarters once she stepped out. "Rogers, wait!" she called after him, and he stopped and turned, surprised, one hand on the door frame.

"Nat?" he questioned, sandy brows raised in surprise, puzzled blue eyes studying her intently. He seemed even  _more_ surprised when Natasha just about  _ran_ at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately, but his hands soon settled on her waist as he kissed her back. "I thought you weren't... good enough... for me," he gasped when they parted for air.

Natasha gave him her trademark half-smirk, her green eyes glittering with playfulness. "What, a girl can't change her mind?" she asked, looking up at him through her long lashes. "I've decided that..." She stepped closer and ran her hand up his chest. "I want you. To be with you. To... love you."

When her hand reached his cheek, Steve nuzzled his face into her palm, nose gently bumping against her fingers. "Are you sure you're ready to hear what I feel about you? Because you know that there's no going back after this... it will be just the two of us, for good."

"Of course I want to hear it, Steve. After all, I'm sure that I feel the same way... if what I feel for you can even be put into words." she replied, feeling her heart thrum in her chest when Steve smiled tenderly at her, kissing the tips of her fingers. He gently tugged her into his quarters, the door sliding shut behind them, and pulled her to sit on his leg as he plopped onto the edge of his bed. "Well, it's gonna be hard for me to put into words how I feel about you, too. You're just... you're so amazing. And so beautiful and strong. You have a fire, that is not just on the outside, but in here." He placed his hand on her chest where her heart was, and went on. "You're witty, you're funny, and it drives me  _crazy_ when you flirt - you don't even know the half of what that does to me. And I love you, with every fibre of my being."

The redhead pecked Steve on the lips, one hand coming up to cup the back of his neck. "Thankyou, Steve..." she said, voice soft. "You are, to me... Something more than what this world needs. Your friends need you.  _I_ need you. Not only are you so handsome and strong and muscular, but... you never give up. And you always want to fight for what's right. And that's the kind of person I want to love and be loved by. To protect and be protected by in return. And I love you with every part of my soul."

Steve kissed Natasha again, uttering a low hum in the back of his throat. The redhead purred in response, throwing her other leg over Steve's lap so that they were sitting chest-to-chest, with the petite spy straddling the well-muscled soldier's lap. "Now, what was it you were saying about my flirting driving you crazy?" she murmured, sliding her hand under his shirt to feel his well-defined muscles. "You were saying that I don't even know half of what my flirting does to you?"

The blonde just chuckled and held her close, but far enough away that he could easily stop her if she tried to kiss him again. "Hmm, dontcha think I should show you just how worthy you are of my love? Perhaps we should give it a go by making love for the first time." he suggested with a grin. Then, another thought came to him, and he said, "Actually, scratch that. How about we go on a few dates first and  _then_ love each other as only lovers do?"

"That sounds like a nice idea," Natasha snuggled against Steve's chest, her eyes drifting closed. "Besides, I'm kinda sleepy." And with that, she promptly fell asleep in Steve's arms, feeling safe and loved.

"Sleep well, mo grá," Steve whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead tenderly before gently tightening his hold on her lest she feel alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation  
> Mo grá = my love; Irish


	7. Romanogers + waiting for James to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating** : M  
>  **word count** : 934  
>  **prompt** : 'I posted a Romanogers edit on here yesterday. Could you write a little oneshot corresponding to that edit, love? I'd be so obliged to you and more than willing to return the favor by fulfilling a oneshot request from you!'  
>  **requested by** : _greenfleeze_ on tumblr (my babe Phoebe_Snow!)
> 
> I know this isn't exactly a prompt request, but darnit I love that edit and you are my boo, Alissa!  
> -grins mischievously- I can't stop writing these two getting it on. ;)

[The Romanogers edit that goes with this one-shot ](http://68.media.tumblr.com/785b2b87e1087cbcc823c042909a3de5/tumblr_ohuo6vqs721qlqgg7o1_1280.jpg)

* * *

Natasha and Steve were having date night in a lovely little restaurant not too far from their apartment in Brooklyn, New York. They had been married for two years now, and they had found it increasingly difficult to have some alone time as their son, James, was growing older. Sure, it had been pretty tricky when he was an infant, but at least he slept a lot and it was easy to ask one of the other Avengers or Maria Hill to look after him. However, now that he was a lively two year-old, he slept less and played more - making it harder for the young couple to put him to sleep. On top of that, the other Avengers were just beginning their own lives together now, and so it was getting trickier and trickier to find a babysitter who was able to handle the Serum-enhanced toddler.

Tonight, it was young Peter Parker, the hero known as Spiderman, who had been able to look after James. The kid was still in high school, sure, but he was more than capable of handling James, especially with the help of his 'Spidey Senses' - he was often able to detect the two year-old getting into mischief before anything too serious occurred. Like the time Peter managed to prevent James from painting the walls of the apartment in various blues, greens, pinks, and browns.

Steve had just gone to the toilets, and now Nat was patiently waiting for her husband to come back. When he did arrive, he had a smirk on his face that Natasha referred to as 'his sexy smirk'. "Nat, the babysitter called."

"What's up?" Natasha inquired, gazing up at him.  _Uh-oh. What if something's gone wrong? What if James has managed to climb out the window and gone and hurt himself before Peter could catch him? What if-?_

"James is asleep." Steve informed her, leaning on the table with an elbow as he sat across from her again. "Parker's just waiting 'till we get back before leaving. And you know what that means?"

 _Oh, thank goodness for that. Wait, did he just say that Parker told him James is asleep? Finally! Now Steve and I can_ really _have some "alone time". Perhaps involving us getting it on. That would be so good. I've missed him holding me in his arms._ Natasha arched a perfectly manicured brow, sliding out from her seat in the booth. "Well then, soldier, what are we waiting for? Let's go."

The couple quickly paid for their meal and left the restaurant, walking back home. They dismissed Parker for the night, paying him and giving him their thanks once again. Parker told them that he liked spending time with James and that he was happy to do so again, before leaving.

* * *

Steve made short work of getting Natasha's shirt and jeans off, leaving her in only her bra and underwear. He peppered kisses all over her neck, and when he practically tore off her bra and latched his mouth around one of her nipples, she whimpered quietly.

"Don't mess around with foreplay; who knows when James is gonna wake up and we need to be quiet." Natasha informed him as he continued to pay all his attention to her breasts, but she didn't bother to push him away; instead continuing to gasp and whimper softly, trying to be quiet as best she could. She squeaked when Steve lifted her up by wrapping his arms under her thighs, holding her close.

At one point in time his shirt had come off, and so their bare chests were pressed together as Steve lay his wife down on the bed, causing more friction.

"Please... Steve... I-I need you," Natasha breathed out, her green eyes pleading. She was so wet and she could feel his hard length pressing against her, causing her to get even wetter. The blonde just smirked and kissed a line down her stomach, pausing to lightly nip at her belly button, before kissing at the apex of her thighs. He was then quick to delve his tongue into her petals, and she had to bury her face into his shoulder to muffle the mewl that she wanted to emit. He licked once, twice, and then kissed his way up her chest to her mouth, and when their lips connected in another fervent, passionate kiss, she moaned at the taste that was herself.

"Rogers, what did I tell you?" she gasped, trying desperately to keep quiet. Her husband merely grinned and kissed her on the lips again, nibbling her lower lip. He then shucked off his boxers and pushed his way inside her, causing her to shudder and whimper. Once he was fully seated inside her, she could feel her gut burning with desire at just how full she felt - full of him.

She moaned softly when he started moving, and she just lay still as he pumped himself in and out of her. It wasn't long before she climaxed, clawing at his shoulders and gasping, trying not to scream, and when he came after her, emptying himself into her, she was unable to suppress the mewl that slipped out of her mouth.

He pulled out of her and tugged her onto his chest, tucking them under the sheets and wrapping his arms around her. "How was that for quick and quiet?" he asked, grinning again.

"You are  _such_ an ass," Natasha muttered, letting her head flop onto his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "But you know that I love you."

"I know," Steve chuckled, "I love you too."


	8. Romanogers + skinny Steve saving Nat from the Red Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating** : PG-13  
>  **word count** : 1,903  
>  **prompt** : 'Skinny Steve safe Nat from red room disaster. They create their own life. She fell in love also learn about life from him. And she going to tell him he going to be a father to errr twins boys. She hope he will not attacked by his asthma. Luv u.'  
>  **requested by** : _castielgurl_
> 
> I love this idea!!  
> (this is my longest oneshot yet, yay!)

All he could see was the thick smoke billowing from the large building on the outskirts of the forest, and the bright orange-red flames dancing and burning everything they touched. All he could smell was the acrid, acrid smoke. And all he could hear were screams.  _So many_ screams of people burning and fleeing and dying. And he, Steve Rogers, the skinny asthmatic kid with half a dozen other health issues at least, wrapped a wet cloth around his nose and mouth and  _went in_ _to_ the burning building to see if he could save anyone. Even though it was a stupid thing to do, it was also the _right_ thing to do. 

The first - and only - person he managed to find was someone about his own age, and thankfully they weren't much bigger than him, either, so he was able to half-carry, half-drag them out of the building to safety. He quickly headed to the nearby creek, thinking it was the best place to go, and sat on a pile of rocks beside the cool water, pulling off the cloth over his face and trying not to cough and start an asthma attack. Luckily he had his inhaler with him, and after a few gulps of the lifesaving medicine, he was right as rain. Steve glanced at the person he'd saved, and was a little surprised to discover that it was a  _girl_ , staring back at him with wide green eyes, her long hair as red as the flames of the fire they'd just escaped.

"Спасибо," she said, and smiled at him, her teeth looking brightly white against her ash-coated face. Steve looked at her funny, trying to work out what language she was speaking.

"Uhh... I-I don't understand, sorry Miss. Do you speak English?" he inquired, clearing his throat slightly and hoping that there was enough ash on his own face to cover up the blush that he could feel heating up his neck and cheeks.

"I speak English very little." So she  _did_ speak English! With some kind of thick, Eastern European accent that made her words even more difficult to understand. "Thankyou."

Steve was sure that the blush had crept all the way to the tips of his ears now, because not only was he embarrassed, but also rather flustered. It wasn't everyday that beautiful young women would talk to a skinny man like him, but then again, it wasn't every day that pretty women were saved from fires, now was it? He rubbed the back of his neck, ducking his head shyly, and replied in a small voice, "Y-You're welcome."

The redhead laughed, stuck out her hand, and said, "Наталия," whilst using her other hand to point to her chest. "И вы?"

_Dammit! He badly wished he understood what she was saying so that he could hold a proper conversation with her without getting flustered, because the fact that he couldn't understand her and she barely understood him just made him feel worse!_

However, he was pretty smart, so he was pretty sure that the redhead had introduced herself, and that she was asking for his name. "I'm Steven Rogers, but you can call me Steve." he answered, smiling shyly and shaking her hand. When he touched her, it seemed as though she had realized that she had done something wrong, and a second later she withdrew her hand so quickly it was like she had been burned - no pun intended.

"Sorry! That... Uh... I didn't mean to startle you if I did. I just... I mean you offered your hand, and when someone offers their hand, it's with the intent for the other person to shake it." He fumbled over his words, and then stared at the rocks beneath him, feeling ashamed.

He felt a feather-light hand landing on his shoulder, and he quickly glanced beside him to see the redhead looking worried for a few moments, before her features relaxed into a neutral expression. "It is okay. Not your fault - it is mine. The way I was brought up... touch meant bad things." She shook her head, worrying her lower lip between her teeth, and Steve felt a surge of anger at whoever had caused her to react that way - clearly she had been abused in one form or another. "I ... I am Natalia. Do not remember surname. You are nice man, Steven, and thankyou for saving me."

"It was... it was the right thing to do," Steve mumbled, feeling embarrassed again. He was quickly overcome with a wave of bravery, and asked, "Do you... have somewhere to live? O-Or someone to stay with? Parents? Aunts or uncles maybe?"

He could have sworn that there were tears in Natalia's bright green eyes as she shook her head, gaze downcast. "No. No family. I am all alone. I am... I am orphan. I do not know any rela-... relatives."

 _Ouch. That must've been hard. Sure, he was an orphan, too, and he didn't know of any relatives, but his Ma had only died a few months back and he preferred living on his own because he felt like a burden to others_. Cautiously taking her hand in his and giving it a squeeze, he offered, "If you like, you can come live with me. I got no family either. My dad died when I was a baby, and my Ma... she died just a couple months ago. And I'm too far away from any relatives... not that I really have any, I guess. Geez I'm rambling! Sorry... sorry. So, uh, yeah... If you want, if you want... you can come live with me. Be my flatmate, I guess."

Now it was Natalia's turn to blush in embarrassment. "I ... I do not know. Yes? Thankyou." The poor girl sounded so confused that Steve couldn't help but give her shoulder a squeeze instead of her hand, and a reassuring smile.

"Don't have to keep thankin' me, ma'a- Natalia... it's my duty to make sure dames in distress are helped out in any way I can." Steve informed her confidently - and perhaps a little proudly. Natalia smiled shyly at him, tucking a strand of hair out of her eyes, before glancing back at the still-burning building. Steve frowned and gently turned her head so that she was looking at him, instead. "Don't look back on your old life," he implored softly, "Keep looking ahead - don't dwell on the past."

* * *

As time went on, Natalia grew closer to Steve. She first began to get rid of her old life by renaming herself Natasha Romanoff, pretending that she was never called Natalia Romanova at all. She learned from Steve how to live and love, and how to let go of her past. He was so gentle with her, and although cautious at first, quickly grew more bold when she no longer reacted so negatively to his touch.

As nightmares plagued her constantly, Steve ended up sleeping in her bed most of the time, so he suggested that they simply sleep in his room, more than happy to share his bed. Often they would wake up in a tangle of limbs, but more peaceful than ever.

Soon, the simple touches became caresses, and mere cheek kisses became kisses on the lips. Natasha, it seemed, had fallen in love with Steve just as much as he fell in love with her. They were inseparable - but it was a good thing rather than a bad thing. They completed each other. After they had admitted their feelings for one another, and said their 'I love yous', they made love for the first time.

They made love many times after that - perhaps a few too many times, but hey, it was difficult for them to keep their hands off each other, and it helped them sleep better.

They built a life together, and they were truly, madly, deeply in love with each other. And now their lives were about to change once more.

* * *

Natasha glanced at Steve, who lay resting on their bed, and worried her lower lip between her teeth. "Honey, I need to tell you something..." Her hand instinctively went to her lower belly, but she thought better of it and let her hand rest on her hip instead. They had been married for two years now, and everything had been  _amazing_. And now it was going to get even better... well, Natasha hoped it would.

The blonde looked at her, furrowing his sandy brows, before sliding off the bed to go over to her. "What is it, babygirl?" 

"Do you think... I look fat? Does this shirt make me look fat?" she asked, deciding to hint instead of telling him straight up. She was scared that this would change things between them... sure, she had learned to love, and she had married Steve, but this was a complete and utter game-changer.

Her husband frowned again, smoothing her cheek with his thumb, before glancing down at her stomach. "Well, you certainly aren't as toned as you used to be... and that shirt is one of your tight-fitting ones, isn't it?" Natasha nodded, and then Steve placed his hand on her belly. "Are you... Are you gaining weight, or am I just seeing things? I don't think you look fatter... I mean you do, but..."

The redhead rolled her eyes good-naturedly, and threw her arms around his neck, bringing him close for a kiss. "What, you don't know what else I could be?" She laughed and buried her face into his chest. "I'm pregnant, silly! With twins - both boys!" She felt Steve hug her as tight as he could, and she hugged him equally as tight. "Steve, we're going to be  _parents_! Can you believe it?"

Steve felt like he couldn't breathe, he was so stunned. He just nodded dumbly and pulled away a few moments later to rub his chest and take a few sucks of his inhaler. "Sorry I don't seem enthusiastic, I just... I ... twins?" His voice was a low rasp as he regained his breath.

Natasha dipped her head in a nod, and Steve grinned broadly, hugging her again. "Oh love, that's  _amazing!_ I can't wait to meet them!" He nuzzled his cheek against hers, and then dropped to his knees, his hands gently gripping her waist, and pushed her shirt up to kiss her stomach. "Our  _sons_ ," he sighed happily, pressing his face against her stomach.

* * *

James Buchanan and Hunter Joseph Rogers were born five months later, both happy and healthy little babies - which Steve was especially thankful for; it meant that neither of them had inherited his abundance of sicknesses/ailments. Little James was the spitting image of his father, except his eyes were sea foam green - green mixed with blue. Hunter looked a lot like Natasha, with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Both parents were very happy, and quite tired, and so they all slept happily on the hospital bed for many hours. Steve woke only once, to look over his little family, and whisper "I love you" to Natasha, before dropping off to sleep again.

Their lives were perfect, and they didn't want to change a single thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Translations-
> 
> Спасибо = thankyou  
> Наталия = Natalia  
> И вы? = and you are?


	9. Romanogers + Nat's secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating** : G  
>  **word count** : 1,163  
>  **prompt** : 'Nat & Steve (platonic relationship) been together after TWS. She very nervous to tell him she is pregnant then Ultron incident happen. She afraid is too late to tell him while watching Sokovia fall down. Where else I can got a view like this?'  
>  **requested by** : the lovely _castielgurl_
> 
> This is an amazing prompt!! So much feels!

The redhead sighed and placed her hand on her lower belly, biting her lip. She had a secret now, and she was too afraid to tell  _anyone._ Even the man it involved - her not-boyfriend, Steve Rogers. She'd been in a platonic relationship with him ever since SHIELD had been destroyed in a tangled mess, and although she'd wanted to leave, he insisted she stay. So she did.

And all that time she was with him, she found herself drifting towards him more and more. She could feel the magnetic pull towards him, and she knew that there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

However, one day of darkness and pain quickly turned to a night of healing pleasure, and that changed things forever. She had slept with Steve - and not as best friends do. She hadn't wanted to make love to him, but they were both suffering, tormented by their own demons, and so they needed each other to forget, just for awhile. And it had worked. Natasha had never slept better in her entire life. But there was now a complication.

She was pregnant - with Steve's baby.

She didn't want the baby, not really, but considering the fact that she was already two months along... She was too scared to tell Steve, or anyone else - not even Clint. Natasha couldn't. She didn't want things between herself and Steve to change. She didn't  _want_ to be in a relationship with him. He was too good, too pure. Yes, he was scarred, like her, but not in the same way that she was. She was darkness, pain, and death, and she didn't want to hurt him. But she  _had_ to tell him, before she started showing and the other Avengers began asking questions.

Steve would look at her with that sad, sad, blue-eyed gaze of his, shake his head, and say things such as 'why didn't you tell me sooner?', and 'I want to be with you, in a proper, loving relationship'. She didn't want that.

Natasha choked back a sob, wiped her eyes, and smoothed down her dress. Time to attend this party.

* * *

She flirted rather heavily with Steve, leaning over the bar and curling her red-painted lips into a smirk. He responded in kind, his blue eyes twinkling, and perhaps it was then that she decided she should tell him.

But then Ultron happened, and the team was thrown into chaos, and she was too busy trying to keep herself - and the baby - alive, to bother telling Steve.

There was barely a pause when she was at the Barton farm, and she could have told him then, but she was too busy trying to block the memories from her mind that had recently resurfaced. Always too busy, never able to tell Steve. And so her secret remained hers and hers alone, although she suspected that Laura Barton knew. The woman had two children and a third on the way, and she was very intuitive. It didn't matter if Laura knew; Steve was the one who needed to know.

So much more chaos occurred, and then Sokovia was falling. She stood beside Steve, on the edge, and watched as the city fell.

"Where else am I gonna get a view like this?" she asked softly, and she could feel Steve's gaze on her, knew he had a few things to say. She tapped her comm to turn it off, and signalled to Steve to do the same. Neither were able to hear Fury's retort, and neither paid attention to the fact that the Helicarrier was slowly rising out of the clouds to hover beside the falling city.

The redhead gazed at Steve with tears in her green eyes, looking into his beautiful blue ones, and she knew she had to tell him then.  _Now or never, Romanoff_. She sobbed and collapsed into his waiting, open arms, seeing the confusion written all over his face. "I'm pregnant," she breathed out, and then wailed because  _she didn't want things to change, and she was so, so scared._ She sobbed and beat her fists against his chest for a few moments, before simply leaning against him, bawling her eyes out.

She vaguely registered a soft "hey", and then she was looking into Steve's eyes again. He smiled and kissed her forehead, before continuing to hold her close, smoothing a hand up and down her back to calm her.

* * *

And finally, when everything with Ultron was over, and everyone had gone their separate ways, she was able to sit down and have a proper conversation with Steve. She told him how, a month after their passionate night together, she had begun feeling ill and had gone to the OB-GYN and been told that she was a month pregnant. She told him how she had broken down in the bathroom, frightened and unsure. And finally, she told him of her fear to tell him of her secret.

Natasha cried on and off as she talked, and she allowed Steve to pull her onto his lap, wrapping his strong arms around her and just  _being there_ , holding her close and not saying a word. When she was done, she looked up at him, doe-eyed and tired, waiting for him to speak.

"I know that you don't want to hear this... and I know that you think you're not good enough for me. But Natasha, I have steadily fallen in love with you over the past couple of years as we worked together as partners. And that one night we spent together was something I have forever cherished. I've hidden my feelings for you for so long now, and I think that it's time I tell you how I feel. I love you, Natasha Romanoff, with every fibre of my being. You're so beautiful, and strong, and bold, and flirty, and funny... words can't even  _begin_ to describe just how much I love you, or why. I guess... I love you just because. And I know that you probably don't feel the same way, but I needed to say this." his eyes were as soft as his voice was kind, and a little sadness flickered in his smile every now and then.

Natasha worried her lower lip between her teeth, sighed, and glanced down at her lap. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier... but... I've loved you ever since you saved my life. I was just too afraid to tell you." She flinched, waiting for some kind of angry reaction, but instead, Steve tilted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips.

What  _had_ she been thinking, being too afraid to just sit and  _talk_ with Steve? He was always going to love her, always going to forgive her, no matter what. And now, she felt like she was finally  _home_.

She snuggled up closer to Steve's chest, closed her eyes, and just  _breathed_.

She was at peace.


	10. Romanogers + Peter Thinking Steve & Nat Are Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating** : T  
>  **word count** : 1,504  
>  **prompt** : 'After months with Avengers Peter thought Steve & Nat are married couple. 1 day Steve-Nat have argument. Peter say his parents use 2 fight like them. He dont want them to ruined they marriage. Ha? What? SteveNat think Peter probably right about this.'  
>  **requested by** : _castielgurl_
> 
> Love these prompts you're sending me! :D  
> (I really like Tom Holland's portrayal of Spider-Man in _Civil War_. Perhaps I may see _Spider-Man: Homecoming_ , perhaps not)

It had been about five months since the Sokovia Accords, and although things had died down since then, the war the Avengers were fighting against the government was far from over. Steve had his team of Avengers hidden in Wakanda, graciously accepting the refuge that King T'Challa offered. Stark, Rhodey, and Vision stayed at the New Avengers Facility in upstate New York, but Steve often got the feeling that perhaps those three would be joining those in Wakanda sometime soon. Natasha, who had been running from the government ever since she'd let Steve and Bucky go, had finally come to Wakanda at both Steve and T'Challa's behest. And Peter Parker, the teenage superhero known as Spider-Man, had also come to Wakanda, after telling his Aunt May that he had to go on a 'special assignment' for school which would be lasting for a few months at least.

Even though there were a lot of people now taking refuge in Wakanda - especially since Clint had brought his family, and Scott had brought his daughter Cassie and girlfriend Hope van Dyne - T'Challa was still so gracious with letting them all have what they needed. He said he wanted to do the right thing, and deep down, he knew that his father, the late King T'Chaka, would have been very proud of him.

Everyone had adjusted fairly well to living in a spacious palace, except for the Bartons, who were allowed to live in a little house on the grounds, since they missed their own home too much. Every other Avenger, who lived in apartments, was more than happy to have a lovely palace suite to themselves. Except for the fact that, unusually, Steve and Natasha _shared_ their palace suite. Why? Nobody bothered to ask, because if they did, they would receive the Death Glare™ and either have a door slammed in their face, or their noses punched, thanks to one grumpy-looking redhead.

Clint was suspicious most of all as to why his best friend and the supersoldier were sharing a suite, and so he was most often seen sporting a black eye, or a cut lip. Peter Parker, however, was quite the opposite, and in fact thought that Steve and Natasha were married, and that’s why they lived together. He had often observed them bantering and flirting with each other, and they seemed closer than best friends, so that’s why he thought they were married.

One day, Steve and Natasha came into the room that the Avengers called their “common area” because it consisted of a kitchen/lounge room and it was an area in which they could all hang out together without feeling too crowded – and they were arguing. Peter was eating a granola bar, sitting on the counter, and he glanced up when they came in squabbling like his parents used to do. He swallowed a bite particularly hard, and watched as Natasha stormed off in a huff and Steve wandered into the kitchen looking like a Guilty Puppy™.

“You two fight like my parents used to do.” Peter told the blonde quietly, causing him to duck his head in shame and clasp the teenager on the shoulder.

“Sorry about that, kid. Just... somethin’ came up on our mission, and I got shot protectin’ Nat in the line of fire. She’s pretty angry about it and I dunno why.” the supersoldier replied, and he gave Peter a small smile. “Hope I didn’t upset you.”

Peter quickly shook his head, not wanting to cause his friend any more shame. “No, it’s okay... sometimes it happens... don’t worry about it.” he said hurriedly, hopping off the bench. As he scurried off to go train, he mumbled, “I hope you and Natasha don’t ruin your marriage.”

He never heard what Steve called after him.

* * *

Peter ran into Natasha when he reached the training grounds, and she was beating the shit out of a punching bag – almost literally, too. However, she stopped when he came in, and gave him a false smile, her green eyes still indicating that she was angry. “Hi. Want a training buddy?” she offered.

The teen shook his head, bending down to tie up his shoelaces. “Nah, it’s okay.... it’s okay, but thanks. Maybe another time.”

“I’ll be happy to take you up on that.” Romanoff said, sounding a little more like her usual self. She unwrapped her hands and sighed, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. “Want me to at least give you some pointers? Something to work on at least.”

“Yeah, sure... I guess.” Peter answered, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling awkward. “Hey, so uh, I heard you and Steve fighting before. You guys sounded like my parents did whenever they used to fight.”

The redhead arched a perfectly manicured eyebrow, looking annoyed, intrigued, and apologetic all at the same time. “I’m sorry if it brought back bad memories for you. It’s just that...” She sighed and shook her head. “Rogers is so reckless sometimes. I don’t know why he took that bullet and didn’t shield himself from it instead. Yes, I get that he saved me, but I don’t understand why. And it makes me angry that he got hurt because he _thinks_ he was protecting a member of his team; one of his friends.”

That took Peter by surprise. “Wait, you guys... you guys aren’t married? I thought you... thought you were married, and that your argument was gonna ruin your marriage.”

“Love is for children. And I don’t deserve a man like Steve anyway. He’s too... good for me. Which reminds me... I should go talk to him. See you around, kid.” Natasha raised a hand in lieu of a wave, and walked off.

* * *

“Nat? What’re you doing here?” It appeared that Steve was just fresh from a shower and looking for something to wear, if the towel around his waist and still-wet hair was any indication. He went red in the face, and tried not to look at her for fear of blushing further.

Natasha couldn’t help but trace a droplet of water with her eyes, watching as it dripped slowly down his perfectly formed pectoral, sliding down his abs, before disappearing below the line of a towel. If _that_ didn’t turn her on, then she didn’t know if she could ever be turned on by anything ever again. Steve Rogers was so ... dreamy, and him wearing naught but a towel made her want to do things that she vowed she would never do to a man like him. She shivered and shook her head, feigning interest in the window beside her, and answered, “I wanted to talk to you about what you did on the mission. Why did you take that bullet and not block it?”

“Two reasons. One: I couldn’t find anything to block it with, and two: I don’t want to lose you. I’m expendable; you’re not. You’re... I don’t think of you as a friend anymore, Nat... I have feelings for you, and you mean a lot to me.” She couldn’t see his expression because he’d moved out of her line of sight, obviously looking for something to wear, but his tone of voice was gentle, and perhaps he sounded even a little timid. When he popped back into view wearing tan cargos and a dark grey shirt, his expression softened even further at the sight of tears pooling in her jade green eyes.

“Why do you think you’re expendable? What about the fact that I care about you? That _I_ have feelings for _you_. I don’t want to lose you either. And I know it was just one bullet, but what about next time it’s more than that? What if next time you take... a lot of bullets for me?” Her voice shook, and she couldn’t stop it. She glared at the floor, worrying her lower lip between her teeth, and when she sniffled, she felt a familiar strong pair of arms wrapping around her, and then all she could see was the dark grey fabric of his shirt as she buried her face into his chest. “I love you, Steve,” she whispered hoarsely, “And I know it... I know it seems stupid ... but I can’t live without you.”

She felt Steve’s sigh through her own body as well as his, and then his chin was resting atop her head. “I know, Tasha,” he murmured, “I feel the same way. And it’s not stupid – don’t think that. I love you too, and I have done for a long time.”

For some strange reason, Natasha giggled, looking up at the blonde, and said, “I think we have one spidery kid to thank for this.”

Steve laughed, his eyes dancing with amusement. “I think we do, Nat.” he agreed, his grin showing perfect white teeth. He then leaned down to kiss her, and Natasha sighed in relief, all of her fears just _melting_ away into that one kiss.

It was going to be okay.


	11. Romanogers + Stuck on the Ferris wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating** : G  
>  **word count** : 756  
>  **prompt** : 'Prompt: Steve and Nat go to the fair and get on the Ferris wheel for their first ride, but it gets stuck while their car/bucket is at the top. Nat gets scared because she's secretly afraid of heights. She gets all embarrassed and worried, holding onto Steve, so he distracts her by talking to her and comforting her. Basically, it's fluff without plot. I know that's right up your alley, so there ya go!❤️'  
>  **requested by** : _greenfleeze_ on tumblr
> 
> Seriously just fluff!  
> 

Natasha screwed her eyes shut tight and gripped the metal bar of the Ferris wheel carriage, gritting her teeth to hold back a whimper. Steve had taken her to a lovely little country fair for their third date, and guess what the first thing he picked to do was? Ride the Ferris wheel. He said that with a bright grin and sparkling eyes, and he looked like such a happy, carefree young man.... who was she to deny her boyfriend his happiness when for so long he had hidden behind the mask of Captain America because of all the pain he carried in his scarred soul?

And of course,  _right_ when their carriage had reached the very top, the sound of grinding, screeching gears announced that the Ferris wheel had gotten stuck.

When they were at the very top.

Not only were they farthest away from the ground, but they were also farthest away from whoever was sent to bring them out of the carriage safely.

Natasha hated that. She really, really didn't like heights. Call her chicken, maybe, but nobody was supposed to know that the Black Widow's biggest fear was heights. She could ride in a jet plane fine, but being up in the air and  _totally exposed_ _?_ Not her idea of fun.

And Steve, sensitive and caring guy that he was, easily noticed that Natasha wasn't having the best time, because one of his large hands moved to cover hers and give it a reassuring squeeze, and when she opened her eyes to look at him, he was giving her a gentle smile that she so often found comfort in.

Sadly, not this time.

She sighed and shook her head at him, and did everything in her power  _not_ to look down. Oh. Well. That meant she had to focus on Steve. That was easy, thankfully. He was so handsome, and his baby blues you could get lost in for days... Her next sigh was a dreamy one, and she looked like an idiot in love, but hey, it was better than looking like a chicken shit, right?

_Dammit._

The spy scooted closer to her soldier, wrapping her arms around his strong, warm torso and holding on tight. She couldn't resist - hugging him brought the most comfort she had ever had, and she enjoyed being so close to him.

"Lemme tell you about the time that Bucky and I went to Coney Island and got stuck on the Ferris wheel." Steve said with a fond smile, threading their fingers together.

"That's not gonna help one bit-" Natasha interrupted, but Steve frowned at her and went on.

"That's beside the point. Now, as you've probably already gathered from my previous stories, Bucky was much, much braver than I am." The redhead couldn't help but smile at her boyfriend's tale; she loved the sound of his voice, and loved it even more when he told tales of his childhood and youth. "But when the Ferris wheel got stuck - we weren't at the very top, mind you, but we were pretty high up - guess who was the one freaking out about it? Certainly not me, that's for sure. I was more than happy just to sit there and sketch the view with a napkin and pencil stub from my pocket. Meanwhile, Bucky was losing his cool, but when he saw the drawing, he went absolutely quiet. And then he said to me, 'Stevie, views like this make you rethink your life and where you're headed.' For a long time after that I wanted to laugh, but when the War came and I wanted to enlist, that phrase kept popping up in my head. Every now and then I still think about what he said; sometimes I wonder how I can apply that statement to myself."

Natasha looked at him quizzically, brows furrowed and green eyes questioning. "Somehow I get the feeling you're about to ask me something really serious here."

Steve just grinned at her, his eyes bright. "Darn straight I am. You know me too well." he said teasingly. He sobered quickly, and asked, "Natasha, how would you like to move into my apartment with me?"

There was only one answer to that question:

"Of course, I'd love to move into your apartment."

* * *

Five months after that, Natasha fell pregnant.

Another nine months on, and Steve and Natasha were married.

All because of that one simple day when they got stuck at the top of the Ferris wheel at a country fair.


	12. Romanogers, Bruce/Betty (mentioned) + These New Lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating** : T  
>  **word count** : 1,057  
>  **prompt** : 'Bruce back to Betty. Bucky take care his long lost granddaughter. Steve decide a simple life. He buy a country house in small town. He asking Nat to come with him and settle down. She thaught that his way to keep her with him. They not lovers. Yet.'  
>  **requested by** : _castielgurl_ on tumblr
> 
> This is a very interesting prompt.  
> Oh, and I know that you said "long lost granddaughter", but I changed it to "long lost grandniece" because if Bucky had a granddaughter, it means he would have had to had a child with a girlfriend or something of his, and ... it got way too complex.
> 
> Also, bromance.

"Here." Steve handed Doctor Banner a slip of paper with a number scrawled on it in neat handwriting. "I bumped into Betty Ross and she told me to give this to you."

The doctor stared at him in confusion, cautiously taking the paper and tucking it into his pocket. "Uh, thanks?" He looked like he didn't know what to say, rubbing the back of his neck and looking awkward. "Well uh, I suppose I'd better call her, right?"

Steve chuckled softly and nodded. "She told me to urge you to call her. Says she misses you." He waited for the doctor to respond - the other man nodded - before walking off. He had other things to do before leaving himself.

* * *

The blonde supersoldier leaned on a railing, watching Bucky training his long-lost grandniece in self-defense, and he couldn't help the smile that crossed his features. "You always do have to find someone to protect, don't ya pal?" he murmured to himself, a faint tinge of nostalgia showing in his eyes. He shook his head, still smiling, and made his way down to the training floor, tapping his best friend on the shoulder.

"Hey, pal, just wanted to find you to say goodbye. I'm retiring for awhile and I figured you might as well be the first person I say farewell to."

Bucky put down the foam board he was holding to block punches, and frowned, looking like a kicked puppy. "Why are you leaving? Don't you have a job to do?"

Steve's expression softened, and he clasped his best friend on the shoulder. "I know you think it's probably a bad idea, but it's for the best. I'm getting a little tired of people not understanding what Captain America is truly all about anymore, and I wanna start my own life. Don't worry - if it's something real bad, I'll come in and help. But for now, I think, I need a break."

The brunette nodded, said something to his grandniece, Avery, in Gaelic, to which she nodded and scurried off elsewhere, before turning back to Steve with a sad smile on his face. "I'll miss ya, ya stupid kid."

"I know. I'll miss you too. But hey, I'll visit around Christmas and stuff... and obviously you and Avery are more than welcome to come visit whenever you want." Steve informed his friend with a smile. "Now, I think a goodbye hug is in order, right?"

Bucky grinned and hugged Steve, tight, thumping him on the shoulder in a friendly gesture. "I'll see ya later, punk."

"Later, jerk," Steve grinned and shook his head.

* * *

The last thing to do on his list before he left, was to find Natasha. He wanted to ask her something, and he was seriously hoping that his redheaded best friend would say yes. He found her suite empty - looking rather barren, for some strange reason - and when he looked in the kitchen, he nearly walked smack into her. 

Both of them spoke at the same time. "Oh! Sorry Nat. Hey, um..."

"Sorry Steve..."

"You go first," they said in unison. Steve grinned and shook his head, playfully nudging her with his shoulder. "Ladies first."

Natasha smiled and ducked her head in embarrassment, the apples of her cheeks gaining a dusting of red. "Well, I was just looking for you to tell you that I'm gonna leave for awhile. Kind of ... see if I can make a life for myself. Of sorts."

That took Steve by surprise, but it also gave him a sliver of hope. If she wanted to make some kind of life for herself, why not make one with  _him?_ "Actually, Nat, I was looking for  _you_ to tell you about what I'm gonna do - pretty much what you're gonna go and do. And I was wonderin'... how would you like to come with me and live in new house out in the country? As housemates... best friends and all."

The redhead glanced at her feet, looking unsure. "I don't know, Steve. I mean I won't be much company... and wouldn't it be awkward if you met a lady friend and had her over for dinner and I was there?" She looked up at him again, raising an eyebrow.

"A lady friend? Really Nat. That's your excuse. C'mon, you're my best friend - and yes, Bucky is too, but he's here and I won't be." Steve gave her a nudge - but not of the physical sense. "Besides, we can exercise together and stuff. Two's company, as the saying goes. And to be honest, I've lost enough friends in my life. I don't want to lose you, too."

Natasha sighed, shaking her head, and then shrugged. "I don't see why not," she finally said.

* * *

_A few weeks later..._

 

"You're not planning on meeting a lady friend, are you," Natasha asked rhetorically over breakfast, giving him a deadpan look.

Steve shrugged his broad shoulders. "I told you time and time again, Nat. I'm not interested in those women. Half of them want me for my looks, and the other half just don't fit my criteria."

"You're telling me that  _Captain America_ has standards?" One perfectly manicured eyebrow arched upwards as she spoke. "You have got to be kidding me, Rogers."

"Everyone's got standards, Nat. Even you - whether you admit it or not. And don't you try and play coy or dumb with me. I know exactly who you've had your eye on this entire time, but you're just too chickenshit to say it." Steve looked smug, and boy did Natasha want to kiss - err slap, slap! - the shit-eating grin off his face.

Natasha looked away stubbornly, although she knew that deep down, Steve was trying to get her to crack. As she rose from the table to put her dishes in the sink as a distraction, Steve rose too, blocking her path, which caused her to get irritated. "Move it, roadblock," she huffed in frustration.

The supersoldier didn't move an inch -  _damn you, Rogers, move..._ \- but instead his hands slowly came up to cup her face, drawing her closer for a sweet yet sensual kiss that left her breathless. She didn't fight him, instead choosing to almost desperately kiss him in response.

And let's just say, the breakfast dishes were forgotten.


	13. Romanogers + After the party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating** : PG  
>  **word count** : 1,001  
>  **prompt** : Romanogers head cannon after party. Steve surprise Natasha with his ability playing piano. And he start singing City of Stars fr La La land and she sing along with him. And he want to kiss her so badly. When its over.  
>  **requested by** : _castielgurl_ on tumblr
> 
> I'm so, so sorry that I didn't get onto this earlier, darling! My muse was thinking of "other ideas" and I almost totally forgot until my muse was kind enough to remind me that I had yet to write this!  
> Thus this prompt has been filled.

Natasha watched Steve as he sidled away at the end of the night, and wondered where he was going. Sure, he couldn't stand parties, but it wasn't like him to just...  _leave_. That went against the way he was brought up - he had manners, after all. She put her champagne flute down on a table and kicked off her heels so that she could follow him quickly and silently.

She frowned, wondering where he was going, and barely had time to see him head into the empty ballroom -  _since when did Stark have a ballroom in the Facility?_ \- and take a seat at the grand piano which stood proudly on a platform at the far end of the room.

The redhead stared, mesmerized, as Steve began to play the piano...she idly wondered where he had the kind of skills to play such an instrument, and so  _well_ , too!

And then, out of the blue, he began to sing; soft and beautiful voice accompanying the piano  _perfectly._ Natasha's heart skipped a beat as she recognized the song he was singing - it happened to be one of her favourites.  _Did he know she was there, or was the song a favourite of his, too?_ She shook her head and concentrated on the words.

"City of stars  
Are you shining just for me?  
City of stars  
There's so much that I can't see  
Who knows?  
I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you."

Heart pounding, Natasha stepped out of the shadows, and began to join Steve in song, daring him to not look her way lest he break the spell he'd put her under. 

"That now our dreams  
They've finally come true  
  
City of stars  
Just one thing everybody wants  
There in the bars  
And through the smokescreen of the crowded restaurants  
It's love  
Yes, all we're looking for is love from someone else."

Thankfully, Steve didn't even spare a single glance at his redheaded companion; he was so wrapped up in what he was doing that he didn't even notice she was there. He just continued to sing - and perhaps he had heard her, because he only picked up the words again after Natasha had fallen silent.

"A rush,"

"A glance,"

"A touch,"

"A dance."

Then it was as though Steve had finally noticed her in some part, because Natasha quickly realized that they were actually singing  _together_. In perfect harmony. Just as their movements blended together on the battlefield, so their hearts began to beat as one as they sang the duet.

"A look in somebody's eyes  
To light up the skies  
To open the world and send it reeling  
A voice that says, I'll be here  
And you'll be alright  
  
I don't care if I know  
Just where I will go  
'Cause all that I need is this crazy feeling  
A rat-tat-tat on my heart."

Natasha let a gasp slip past her lips at the strange fluttering in her stomach, and she glanced away, her words nearly trailing off at the end - she was glad that she was strong enough not to break the spell. Yet.

When she looked at the blonde again, it was like he knew she was still there, on the verge of fleeing, and he continued to sing; perhaps he hoped that he could wrap her up in his spell once more.

"Think I want it to stay  
  
City of stars  
Are you shining just for me?  
City of stars."

The Russian spy, although practically on her tiptoes and ready to run at any given moment, decided that it was best to finish the song, and slip out of the room before Steve decided that he would approach her.

"You never shined so brightly."

And as soon as Steve stopped playing the piano, she felt his gaze on her, and she picked up her shoes, fleeing the room.

She stopped outside the bathrooms, one hand resting on her thumping heart, worrying her lower lip between her teeth. She knew Steve was going to come after her, and she wasn't going to let that happen. Sure, they might have just shared a  _moment_ , but fuck it, he  _wasn't for her!_

_He's too good for you, Natalia. You are all stained in red - he is as pure as the rarest pearl._

She closed her eyes and winced when she heard his footsteps, and she shivered when his hand gently grasped her arm. The redhead turned away and yanked her arm free, refusing to look into his eyes. For if she did, she would see how much he loved her, and how much he was hurt by her actions.

"Natasha," he said quietly, and she barely resisted letting out a little whine of frustration, before finally turning to look up at him.

Instead of love and hurt, however, all she saw in his beautiful baby blue orbs was the usual gentle warmth he had in his eyes. She didn't know whether to laugh or to cry - was it a relief that he looked that way, or did it hurt worse, because it meant that she would never be loved? Contrary to what her mind constantly told her, her heart  _knew_ that she wanted to be loved - for who she was and everything.

"I just wanted to say that you have an amazing singing voice. I kinda figured you must have other talents besides spying, and well... I wasn't quite expecting that." Steve's thumb brushed over the apple of her cheek, and, oddly enough, she found herself leaning into the touch, craving more.

Her eyes pooled with tears as the compliment  _really_ hit home, and the next thing she saw was Steve's forehead crinkling in concern before his lips were on hers and she was holding onto him like he was her anchor.

He was her anchor - he really was - and she was  _never, ever_ going to let him go, ever. Not for anything on the earth.


	14. Romanogers + "Give me that back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating** : T for language  
>  **word count** : 505  
>  **prompt** : Romanogers + "give me that back!" (taken from a prompt list; number #19)  
>  **requested by** : _anonymous_
> 
> (is that you asoreleks? i recognized the little "^^" and got suspicious)
> 
> All I'm gonna say is...you might need a tissue. That's all

"Give me that back!"

A feminine voice, slightly raspy in tone, and  _definitely_ filled with anger, yelled those words, followed by a string of curses in Russian. A petite, redhaired woman with a surprisingly muscular - yet still somehow looking lithe; perhaps she was a ballet dancer - leaped high into the air, trying to grab a sheet of paper from a much taller, far more muscular blonde man, who held the paper aloft.

He was keeping it from her, and she desperately wanted it back. She didn't want him to know - he couldn't know ... he didn't  _deserve_ to know what he held in his hands.

"Why are you keeping this from me?" the redhead asked, feeling angry tears prick her eyes, which she hastily swiped away before glaring balefully at her best friend. "What gives you the right? Huh?"

The soldier stared down at her, a crease forming between his sandy eyebrows. "Why won't you let me show it? We're friends, Natasha, and friends share things."

" _Because it's none of your damn business, Rogers, for fuck's sake!"_  Natasha practically shrieked at him, her green eyes flashing fire. "Don't you think that I have the  _right_ to privacy, just once in my life? Just once, for this one little thing...do I not deserve this privacy?"

The hurt in her tone took him aback, and Steve shook his head, letting his arm drop as he handed her the slip of paper. "...You're right. I'm sorry, Nat. I just... I'm sorry." He admitted defeat. "It was wrong of me to pry."

"Damn right it is," Natasha muttered, looking away for a few moments as she tucked the paper in her back pocket. She glanced back up at the supersoldier, allowing a sigh to slip past her lips. "It's...an airline ticket. One way. I'm leaving and I don't think I'm going to come back." she finally stated, her shoulders slumping slightly. "I need an out. I've been at this game for too long, and I....don't know who I am anymore. So I'm taking a little trip, and yeah, like I said...one way trip."

Steve looked like a beaten puppy, and he stepped closer again, his hands gently grasping her biceps. "I understand your need for space, Natasha," he said softly, "But just...come back to me someday, okay?"

Half of the spy's mouth curled into that all-too-familiar smirk of hers, and, cocking her head to one side, she snarked, "Give me a reason to come back and I just might consider it."

"Ha," Steve snorted with amusement, and, growing bold, crowded into her personal space, gently grasping her face as he captured her lips in a bruising kiss. When he pulled away, his eyes were sparkling, and he studied her closely, keen on her response.

" _That_ was a reason worth coming back," Natasha declared, playfully swatting his arm. And then, she turned and walked away.

 _(Steve did not see her again until a year later. After they reunited, well...let's just say there was a_ lot  _of_ _sexytimes.)_


	15. Romanogers + Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating** : T  
>  **word count** : 387  
>  **prompt** : "Romanogers 8, 13, 31 please make Steve is the one who jealous. Yeeee luv you."  
>  **requested by** : _castielgurl_ on tumblr
> 
> muahaha I love writing jealousy between these two...it's so fun!

Natasha, who was quietly chatting with Clint in a corner of the briefing room, as she often did, glanced over at Steve, noticing his increasingly twitchy behaviour. Evidently Clint noticed it too, because he paused for a few moments to look as well, before resuming talking. They parted ways as they always did, hugging and clapping each other on the back, before Natasha left the room, shadowing Steve who was just about  _stalking_ back to his office.

She caught up to him quickly, and shut the door behind them, drawing the blinds so that they could have a private conversation.

"Are you  _jealous_ , Steven Grant Rogers?" she asked incredulously, arching a perfectly manicured eyebrow. "Because it sure as hell seems that you are. Why? And who are you jealous of?"

Steve looked taken aback, but also confused, and he shook his head slowly. "Jealous?" he echoed, furrowing his sandy brows. "I don't understand. What do you mean?"

Natasha scoffed, leaning against the door and folding her arms under her breasts. "Oh, you really don't see it, do you, Rogers?"

Sure, she and Steve had been dating for nearly five months now; although it hadn't gotten serious, Natasha only ever had eyes for Steve. So why on earth was he jealous? Thinking hard, the redhead soon put two and two together.

"You're jealous of my friendship with Clint, aren't you?" she accused, and as soon as Steve opened his mouth to protest, she had her answer. She burst out laughing, having to clutch her sides because she laughed so hard. "I can't  _believe_ you're jealous of the relationship I have with Clint Barton of all people! For crying out loud, Steve, he's like my  _brother_. On top of that, I'm dating  _you_ , if you hadn't noticed."

Steve scowled at her laughter, looking very unimpressed indeed. He gave her his trademark "look of disapproval", shaking his head. "I hate you so much I love you," he hissed from between clenched teeth.

That statement gave Natasha pause, and she looked up at the blonde. A coy smirk crossed her lips - her trademark - and she tilted her head slightly, observing him. "You're so fucking hot when you're mad," she finally declared, "And I love you too, you idiot."

Safe to say, some rather  _passionate_ kissing ensued after that conversation.


End file.
